Ensemble Stars! Anime Adaption
Overview= is a currently airing anime adaptation produced by David Production. History An anime adaptation was initially announced during the NicoNico ''"Happy Elements Official Live Broadcast ~Significant Presentation Festival of Winter~" live broadcast held on December 4, 2015. It was originally slated to be produced by GENCO under the title "Ensemble Stars! The Animation", and was scheduled to air in 2017. It was then postponed to 2019, and the anime went into production by David Production studio.link On January 13, 2019 a PV for the anime was uploaded, and the anime is planned to be broadcasted starting July 7, 2019 under the title Ensemble Stars!.link A pre-screening of the first and second episodes occurred on June 17, 2019, along with voice actors appearing as guests. The voice actors were Yoshiki Nakajima (Tetora Nagumo), Showtaro Morikubo (Makoto Yuuki), Tetsuya Kakihara (Subaru Akehoshi), and Yuki Ono (Koga Oogami).link From July 1, 2019 until July 7, the anime was advertised across stations for the Yamate line with new illustrations of all 41 idols in their respective unit uniforms.link From July 1, 2019 until July 5, a collage of chibi illustrations was located in Shinjuku station, and it featured five variations of expressions for each chibi character.link On July 7, 2019, life-sized cut outs of each character were lined up in Shinjuku Station.link Funimation announced a simulcast stream and a dub for the anime on July 3, 2019.link The first dubbed episode was released on August 5, 2019, and a new dubbed episode will be released every Sunday at 3:00 PM Central timezone. Plot Yumenosaki Private Academy, a school that specializes in raising male idols. Hokuto Hidaka, Subaru Akehoshi, Makoto Yuuki, Mao Isara, together the four of them form the unit “Trickstar”, aiming to be the top idol, and undergoes lessons everyday. However, the live event held within Yumenosaki Academy which puts their idols to compete and outperform each other, known as “DreamFes”, is controlled by the influence of the school’s order. And thus seeking change, Trickstar challenges the student council who plays a vital role in said system—* External Links |-| Staff/Cast= Staff - Dub= ADR Director: Jad Saxton Assistant ADR Director: Morgan Lauré ADR Engineer: Jamal Roberson Assistant ADR Engineer: Rickey Watkins & Zachary Davis ADR Script Writer: Leah Clark ADR Script Supervisor: Jeramey Kraatz Mix Engineer: Gino Palencia }} Cast - English Voice Cast= Main *Felecia Angelle as Anzu Trickstar *Garret Storms as Subaru Akehoshi *Jerry Jewell as Makoto Yuuki *Adam Gibbs as Hokuto Hidaka **Emi Lo as Hokuto Hidaka (Child) *David Matranga as Mao Isara Ra*bits *Brittney Karbowski as Hajime Shino *Blake McNamara as Tomoya Mashiro *Derek Whitener as Mitsuru Tenma *Stephen Sanders as Nazuna Nito UNDEAD *Taylor Harris as Adonis Otogari *Ricco Fajardo as Koga Oogami *Josh Grelle as Kaoru Hakaze *Anthony Bowling as Rei Sakuma 2wink *Justin Duncan as Hinata Aoi and Yuta Aoi AKATSUKI *Patrick McAlister as Souma Kanzaki *Daman Mills as Keito Hasumi *Jarrod Greene as Kuro Kiryu fine *Mikaela Krantz as Tori Himemiya *Evin Wood as Yuzuru Fushimi *Aaron Dismuke as Eichi Tenshouin *Aaron Roberts as Wataru Hibiki Knights *Kyle Phillips as Tsukasa Suou *Matt Shipman as Arashi Narukami *Zach Bolton as Ritsu Sakuma *Austin Tindle as Izumi Sena *Jordan Dash Cruz as Leo Tsukinaga RYUSEITAI *Kyle Igneczi as Tetora Nagumo *Christopher Llewyn Ramirez as Shinobu Sengoku *Jason Liebrecht as Midori Takamine *Aaron Campbell as Chiaki Morisawa *Brandon McInnis as Kanata Shinkai Switch *Derick Snow as Natsume Sakasaki **Dani Chambers as Natsume Sakasaki (Child) *Emily Fajardo as Sora Harukawa *Justin Briner as Tsumugi Aoba Valkyrie *Shawn Gann as Shu Itsuki **Emily Fajardo as Shu Itsuki (Child) *Clifford Chapin as Mika Kagehira MaM *Tyson Rinehart as Madara Mikejima Eden *David Wald as Nagisa Ran *Stephen Fu as Ibara Saegusa *Dallas Reid as Hiyori Tomoe *Orion Pitts as Jun Sazanami Faculty *Mike McFarland as Jin Sagami *Brandon Potter as Akiomi Kunugi }} |-| Episodes/Music= Episodes Music *'Opening Theme Song 1:' Stars' Ensemble! sung by the entire Yumenosaki Academy student cast Yumenosaki Dream Stars. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) *'Opening Theme Song 2:' キセキ sung by Trickstar and/or Eden. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition:'' Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) **''Arrangement:'' Takuya Sakai & Kyohei Yamamoto (酒井拓也 & 山本恭平) *'Ending Theme Song 1:' 1st SING-ALONG☆ sung by Trickstar. **''Lyrics:'' Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Akihiko Yamaguchi (山口朗彦) *'Ending Theme Song 2:' IMMORAL WORLD sung by UNDEAD. **''Lyrics:'' Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Tsukasa Yatoki (矢鴇つかさ) - Arte Refact *'Ending Theme Song 3:' メイド・イン・トキメキ♪ sung by Ra*bits. **''Lyrics:'' Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Tomotaka Osumi (大隅知宇) *'Ending Theme Song 4:' 月下無双、紅の舞 sung by AKATSUKI. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition:'' Yuki Honda (本多友紀) **''Arrangement:'' Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) *'Ending Theme Song 5:' Mischievous Party Time!! sung by 2wink. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition:'' 福田陽司 & 鈴木一史 **''Arrangement:'' 鈴木一史 *'Ending Theme Song 6:' 始まりのファンタジア sung by fine. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Rasmus Faber *'Ending Theme Song 7:' メテオ・スクランブル☆流星隊! sung by RYUSEITAI. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Takafumi Iwasaki (岩崎貴文) *'Ending Theme Song 8:' Magic for your "Switch" sung by Switch. **''Lyrics:'' Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) *'Ending Theme Song 9:' 愉快痛快 That's alright! sung by MaM. **''Lyrics:'' Naoto Inti Raymi & Saeki youthK (ナオト・インティライミ & 佐伯youthK) **''Composition:'' Naoto Inti Raymi (ナオト・インティライミ) **''Arrangement:'' Kaoru Okubo (大久保 薫) *'Ending Theme Song 10:' 凱旋歌 sung by Valkyrie. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition / Arrangement:'' Kon-K *'Ending Theme Song 11:' Promise Swords sung by Knights. **''Lyrics:'' Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) **''Composition:'' Satoru Kuwabara (桑原 聖) **''Arrangement:'' Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) *'Ending Theme Song 12:' Awakening Myth sung by Eden. **''Lyrics:'' Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) **''Composition:'' TAKAROT & Funk Uchino **''Arrangement:'' TAKAROT |-| Media= Gallery Video TVアニメ「あんさんぶるスターズ！」第1弾PV|1st PV TVアニメ「あんさんぶるスターズ！」 第2弾PV|2nd PV ＴＶアニメ『あんさんぶるスターズ！』公式通販サイト 夢ノ咲学院購買部CM|Merchandise Showcase General ＴＶアニメ『あんさんぶるスターズ！』公式通販サイト 夢ノ咲学院購買部 ユニット応援セット Trickstar ＣＭ|Merchandise Showcase Trickstar ＴＶアニメ『あんさんぶるスターズ！』公式通販サイト 夢ノ咲学院購買部 ユニット応援セット Ra*bits ＣＭ|Merchandise Showcase Ra*bits Category:Adaptions Category:Articles